The present disclosure relates to encapsulated optical fiber end-coupled devices.
Equipment used in the field of optical communications includes assemblies of optical components that may be used in optical fiber networks. The optical components in the assembly may include, for example, an active device, such as a semiconductor laser, and an optical fiber to receive output signals from the laser. To maintain the reliability of such an assembly, the semiconductor laser and optical fiber need to be aligned and firmly fixed in position. Electrical contacts may need to be provided to the components within the assembly. Additionally, it often is desirable to protect the assembly from environmental elements that may deteriorate performance of the optical devices.